Kiss your wounds
by SweetDevil18
Summary: Lo que era un día tranquilo, se convirtió en una jornada algo más ajetreada. Toris debe tener cuidado con lo que dice


_Hola, os traigo un nuevo fic que escribí hace bastante... Es el primer RusLiet que escribo. Sí, es una pareja poco común pero esta : Hay algo de gore, quedáis advertidos. Espero que lo __disfrutéis. Disclaimer: Hetalia pertence a Himaruya Hidekaz... tan solo la historia me pertenece_

* * *

Unos pasos resonaban en la entrada de caso de Ivan. Peo tan solo estaba Toris en ella, limpiando. Pensó que el señor de la casa ya había llegado. Un portazo confirmó su teoría. A juzgar por el sonido fuerte y estridente pudo deducir que algo le había sucedido.

-Toris- lo llamó el ruso.

El lituano salió de la cocina.

-S-Señor Ivan, bienvenido a casa.- Dijo Toris, escondiendo su preocupación con una sonrisa

El ruso se lo quedó mirando, esperando que el moreno dijera algo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el móvil del ruso sonó.

Toris volvió a la cocina, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía, ya que la voz escalofriante de Rusia resonaba por las paredes. Cuando acabó de hablar, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió al lituano por el brazo.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco?- Iván esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba hacía la sala de estar.

-D-De acuerdo- susurró Toris, sin oponer resistencia alguna.- ¿Ha pasado algo, señor Ivan

El ruso murmuró sus típicas maldiciones rusas (Kolkolkol…) y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Es por culpa de ese cerdo capitalista- río el ruso- Algún día dejará de incordiarme, no me podrá molestar si está a tres metros bajo Tierra.

Toris no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Temía a los brotes psicóticos de su superior. Pero decidió pararle los pies antes de que pudiera haber consecuencias.

-Señor Ivan, sé que detesta al señor América pero ¡Ese no es motivo para matarle! Créame cuando le digo que Alfred es una buena persona.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- la voz del ruso se tornó más fría que normalmente- Ese bastardo capitalista ¿B-Buena persona?- Su cara se inclinó ligeramente- No sabía que estabas de su lado, Toris. – le dio un bofetada- Eres tan estúpido como él.

El lituano se quedó expectante, no esperaba que le pegase.

-Creo que me ha malinterpretado- dijo tocándose donde le había dado-No estoy del lado de nadie, tan sol-

El ruso no le dejo acabar la frase. Le cogió del cuello, oprimiéndolo un poco.

-Ni te molestes en defenderlo, ya me has decepcionado lo suficiente.- apretó un poco más.

-S-Señor Rusia, me hace daño- musitaba entre sus manos.

Una mirada soberbia se alzó en los ojos de Ivan.

-No te soltaré, sino te iras con el americano y no pienso dejar que eso pase.

-N-No me iré, I-Ivan, por favor, suéltame- suplicó Lituania entre jadeos.

-Mentiroso- lo tiró al suelo- sé que refieres a ese cerdo capitalista que a mí

Toris se golpeó contra el suelo, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. De mientras el ruso sacaba un cuchillo que solía llevar encima, un regalo de su hermana Natasha. Toris retrocedió al verlo. Se arrepentía de haber hablado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba a punto de sufrir en su propia piel, el yanderismo de Ivan.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Rusia, agachándose y cogiendo a Lituania por la pierna, arrastrándolo hacía él.

-Suelta el cuchillo, Ivan- el lituano estaba temblando.

-No, no- reía entre dientes- Te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando me siento traicionado.

Con una mano, agarró firmemente los brazos de Toris, inmovilizándolo de torso para arriba, mientras con la otra jugaba con su cuchillo. Acarició su punta contra la espalda del moreno, provocándole algunos escalofríos. Con un movimiento rápido, Ivan rasgó el uniforme de Toris, desde su hombro. Cogió el cuchillo con la boca y le acarició la espada

"Va a ser una lástima dejar algún corte en su hermosa piel"- pensó el ruso

-D-Deténgase, señor Rusia- musitaba el castaño al notar el frío en su piel.

Sin hacer caso alguno, Ivan pasó lentamente la hoja del cuchillo, haciendo algunos cortes superficiales. Toris gritaba de dolor. Sangre brotaba de sus heridas, mientras el ruso sonreía, contento al verlas.

-¡B-Basta, Basta!- chillaba, sin poder contener algunas lágrimas.

El ruso tocó su sangre con la mano, un hermoso rojo cubría sus dedos. Le acarició la cara, dejando un rastro carmesí por una de sus mejillas. El lituano contemplaba la escena, horrorizado. Sin más demoras, volvió a coger el cuchillo y le hizo más "arañazos" con la punta afilada. Jadeos, quejidos y suplicas recorrían la sala pero el ruso se mantenía frío y seguía con el cuchillo como un artista que pinta un lienzo.

-I-Ivan… no me iré con América. Prefiero quedarme contigo… Es a ti a quien quiero- susurró Toris.

Cuando lo oyó, Ivan tiró el cuchillo al suelo y cubrió al castaño con su abrigo. Toris se quedó expectante, al ver como el ruso se marchaba en dirección a la cocina, probablemente a por vodka. Mientras él, seguía tirado en el suelo, intentando limpiar la sangre de su espalda.

Media hora más tarde, salió de la cocina. Ivan se quedó sorprendido al verle todavía en la sala de estar, cubierto con su abrigo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó el ruso, aun sin creerlo.

-Ya lo he dicho, no me iré a ninguna parte- sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, Toris.

Rusia le quitó el abrigo, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Comenzó a besar sus cortes, los cuales había causado él mismo. No le importaba que él fuera el quien se las hubiera hecho, simplemente, las besó dulcemente.

No era por lástima, ni tampoco por arrepentimiento, era una muestra de agradecimiento, por permanecer a su lado, por no haberle dejado solo. Hubiera odiado que la persona a la que quería se marchase.


End file.
